


R'hllor's Inferno

by TerribleAndRed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BAMF Women, Badass Cersei Lannister, Biting, Bottom Jaime Lannister, Dead Cersei Lannister, Dildos, Dom Cersei, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Woman, Dominant Women, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Girls Kissing, Going to Hell, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy Cersei, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hell, Hugs, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kissing, Multi, POV Cersei, Pegging, Post - A Song of Ice and Fire, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Rare Pairings, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Women In Power, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: Now that they're all dead, Cersei, Jaime, and Melisandre can finally have a threesome in hell."If this is what death was like, Cersei thought, reaching out to touch her brother and her lover, and their lover, 'I’m so much happier now that I’m dead!'"





	R'hllor's Inferno

“So here we are, at the end of the world”

Cersei opened her eyes, but was still in darkness. All she could feel were Jaime’s arms wrapped around her, their hearts beating against one another’s chests. It hadn’t hurt when the debris collapsed upon them, Cersei helpless as a child as he held her in his arms. No, her rollercoaster of emotions—the panic she had felt, then the eerie calm as they clasped one another and knew it was the end—numbed her to physical pain. And then there was darkness, but not the nothingness she thought death meant. Just darkness, and the deep, accented voice of an unfamiliar woman saying those words: 

“So here we are, at the end of the world”

Cersei gripped Jaime tighter as he stroked the back of her hair with his one good hand, and a torch burst into flame, alighting the figure of a woman clothed in all red with long red hair tumbling to her thighs, red ruby glimmering at her throat and red eyes gleaming micheviously, surrounded by darkness. “Who are you? Where are we?” Cersei asked, feeling frantic. Death was supposed to end everything, even pain...so was she dead?

“Welcome to hell,” the red woman said. “Yes, you’re both dead. So am I. I am…”

“Melisandre of Asshai,” Jaime said, pulling away from Cersei and staring at the red woman in confusion. He turned to Cersei. “She was at the Battle of Winterfell; I saw her there. She came to help fight the Others, and ended up playing a huge role in the battle before...I don’t know what happened to her after.” The twins continued to hold one another while looking at the red woman, this Melisandre, quizzically.

“I died,” she said, and then sighed with exasperation as she continued to hold up her torch. “I  _ thought _ that with all the good I did at the end, I’d ascend to my One True God’s paradise, or just dissipate into a state of nothingness, but it turns out roasting children gets you on His shit list, even though I did it all for the greater good and for Him!” She threw up her arms in frustration. “So, welcome to hell. R’hllor’s inferno.” She then laughed. “It’s not that bad. Just dark and, well, not even full of that many terrors. Just dark and boring. Being bored is the most terrible thing of all. That’s why I’m glad you two are finally here.” She kneeled down to place the torch in a corner of the cave—yes, it was a dark cave they were in—and when she did, the whole space grew brighter, the red velvet covering the floor becoming visible. “Nothing but the best for the Lannister twins, so red velvet it was” Melisandre said with a smirk.

Cersei was still in too much shock from everything that had happened to be able to speak or react. Jaime let go of their hug and approached Melisandre. “We’re hateful people, so I understand why we’re here. But why are we here with  _ you _ ? I always wanted to just fuck Cersei basking in the warmth of the flames of hell...I didn’t think we’d have  _ company _ ” he asked. Melisandre laughed again, and her laughter was melodious. “Kingslayer, you passed me by at Winterfell, but you weren’t supposed to. No, I wasn’t going to let you slip through my fingers this time. You see, you and Cersei were born to die together, but you also had another purpose that went unfulfilled and must be met for your destiny to be complete. You were born to die together...and to fuck me.” She shrugged off her red robes, and was suddenly naked. Cersei couldn’t help but notice how perfect her breasts were, and suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. She couldn’t explain where the laughter came from, but it sent her falling to the floor, sitting with her hand on her stomach to control the convulsions it created. “We….we just died….and we’re supposed to...to feel horny?” she gasped between breaths. Jaime looked back and forth between the two women, not knowing what to do. Melisandre strutted up to Cersei, knelt down to meet her on the ground, and cupped Cersei’s face in her hands. “Well, it worked, Because you are,” she said, and looked into Cersei’s eyes knowingly. Cersei suddenly stopped laughing, overcome by….yes, she couldn’t deny it...desire. Desire! After being crushed by a falling building! But here she was, in hell, unfastening her red velvet collar and hungrily taking the red woman’s face in her hands towards hers, as they grasped one another’s faces and kissed passionately, Melisandre helping her take the rest of her clothing off. It was so warm in hell, and not even because of the priestess’ torch. 

“Cersei—WHAT are you doing?” Jaime barked, as he looked on in disbelief. “We just died together as we came into this world together, and I told you that nothing else matters—only us! You’re just going to fuck someone else in front of my eyes? After our romantic ending that was promised?” Cersei couldn’t answer;  she was too busy fondling Melisandre’s breasts as they kissed, Melisandre tracing Cersei’s clit in a figure-eight pattern with her long fingers. Melisandre then pulled away, as Cersei continued panting. “She’s not ‘just going to fuck someone else,’” Melisandre said calmly, “we’re  _ all _ going to fuck each other. Get your bottom self over here, Kingslayer.” 

Cersei laughed mockingly. “He can’t have sex without my solid gold strap. It’s the only thing that gets him hard.” Jaime winced, but then shrugged, because she was right. “Good, because I’ve got you covered,” Melisandre replied. Cersei pulled back. “They make straps in hell?” Melisandre replied, “No, but mine is indestructible, even when crossing another dimension.” She chanted in High Valyrian as Jaime got onto his knees and crawled over to Cersei, taking off his shirt and clutching her from behind. He nuzzled her neck with his mouth, and she let her head fall backwards onto him with a moan, and they kissed. She kept leaning back further and further, until they fell over, Cersei accidentally sitting on his face. But was it by mistake or design, she wondered, as she opened her eyes from the moment of ecstasy and saw Melisandre holding...how could it be...an enormous red strap-on with a harness. Guess that foreign babbling conjured  _ something _ ! Melisandre got on all fours, her hair falling all over her body, and kissed Cersei gently as Cersei sat on Jaime’s face, slow, soft, tender kisses. Meanwhile, Jaime did his duty like a good boy, and eat Cersei’s ass as it was perched above his mouth. This task and position weren’t anything new for him, although the unfamiliar company was. 

And what company it was! Cersei grabbed Melisandre’s hair and pulled it to bring the woman closer to her, until their breasts touched and they kissed, Cersei stifling moans from the pleasurable sensation of Jaime’s tongue caressing the space between her vagina and her asshole. Melisandre paused, pulled away, and stroked Jaime’s penis as she asked Cersei, “can I put it on?,” dangling the strap in front of Cersei. “Yes, but only if you call me your queen when you use it,” Cersei replied. A smile flitted across Melisandre’s face, as her stroking Jaime’s dick quickly and casually turned into a full-blown hand job. “Of course...my queen.” Cersei arose from Jaime’s face onto her hands and knees then and lay on top of him, kissing him from above and continuing the hand job Melisandre needed to pause as she put on the harness. “Flip him around,” she heard Melisandre command from behind them, and she obeyed, biting his ear right before turning him around. Jaime lay prostrate as Melisandre and Cersei, each on one side of his body, leaned over him to kiss, and Melisandre then mounted him. Her lithe body moved back and forth, and Jaime’s moans, slightly stifled from his mouth being on the red velvet carpet, grew louder and louder. Cersei also climbed onto Jaime and got behind Melisandre, grabbing Melisandre with her arms from behind, and then and pulling her hair as she pegged Jaime, bending her long neck backwards so hard it looked as though it might snap. She was a lioness, and here were her claws, she thought as she ran her fingernails in the crevices between Melisandre’s ribs, first softly, then scratching them. Jaime let out one final groan of pleasure, and Melisandre then pulled out. While nuzzling Cersei’s ear with her lips, she then pushed Cersei assertively off of Jaime, so that Cersei lay next to her twin. The twins looked at one another, their eyes filled with lust, and kissed, as Melisandre sat on top of both of them, stroking each twin’s bare torso with each of her hands with her strap still on.

“My queen…” she said. Cersei looked up, and Melisandre moved her fingers from Cersei’s torso to softly touch her cheek. Cersei smiled at her, and nodded. Melisandre moved her butt from its position perched on the twins’ hips and onto Jaime’s face...well, he was used to it from experience! The bottom of her hair grazed his face as she turned her butt around on his face so that she faced Cersei, and Melisandre entered her. It had never been good with anyone but Jaime, not before, but how good this felt—she felt whole, just as whole as when Jaime was inside her. Jaime continued to stroke Melisandre’s hair from below her with his only hand as she pumped in and out of Cersei, who caressed and kissed Mel’s face. If this is what death was like, Cersei thought, reaching out to touch her brother and her lover, and their lover, “I’m so much happier now that I’m dead!”

 


End file.
